


Né giusto né sbagliato

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [6]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio si trova a superare il limite, quando suo figlio viene rapito, e da lì comincia a capire Hank, cosa che non gli era ancora riuscita. Un piccolo passo uno verso l'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Né giusto né sbagliato

**Author's Note:**

> in questa breve shot prendiamo in analisi una delle prime puntate della prima stagione, quando il figlio di Antonio viene rapito e lui prima le prova tutte, poi si rivolge ad Hank e gli dice che vuole fare a modo suo. In quella puntata c’è un primo effettivo avvicinamento, piano piano i passi cominciano. Eccone uno. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

NE’ GIUSTO NE’ SBAGLIATO

 

  
\- Ok, facciamo a modo tuo! - Disse Antonio battendo le mani sulla scrivania di Hank.   
Aveva cercato di evitarlo tutto il tempo, aveva fatto tutto il possibile e arrivato al limite, una volta preso il rapitore di suo figlio, era andato vicino tanto così dal ficcargli il coltello nella trachea. Ma alla fine non ci era riuscito, seppure con il sostegno di Hank sulla spalla, pronto a coprirlo in quel caso.   
Si era fermato perché lui sapeva, lui sapeva perfettamente quale era il confine fra il giusto e lo sbagliato.   
Però questo non gli aveva permesso di sapere dove quell’uomo tenesse suo figlio.   
Così dopo averle tentate tutte, tutto quello che era umanamente possibile, si rese conto che rimaneva solo l’ultima carta.   
La carta Hank.  
Sapeva che lui non vedeva quel confine, sapeva che era capace di superarlo.   
Non voleva, aveva giurato che non l’avrebbe mai passato, ma poi sua moglie gli aveva fatto promettere di riportarle loro figlio a tutti i costi ed alla fine le cose gli erano crollate sulle spalle, schiacciandolo.  
Era ad un punto morto, aveva sbattuto la testa in tutti i muri possibili, non ne aveva ricavato nulla.  
Per cui ora restava solo Hank.  
L’uomo lo guardò consapevole di cosa significasse e per un momento sentì un pizzico di delusione misto ad orgoglio.   
Non voleva che Antonio si sporcasse le mani, ma era suo figlio ed a volte bisognava superare i limiti per amore. A volte c’erano casi in cui diventava legittimo superare i limiti.   
Per cui si alzò e l’accontentò.  
  
Hank lo guidò nella strada che lui percorreva da una vita e lo vide cavarsela molto bene nel torturare il rapitore di suo figlio.   
Mentre lo guardava picchiarlo sulle costole con in pugno una catena, si rese conto di quanto fuori di sé dovesse essere per arrivare a quel livello.  
“Lui, proprio lui che agisce così. E’ impensabile!”  
Realizzò guardandolo, senza poterlo fermare, mentre d’altro canto si eccitava nel vederlo così violento e così simile a sé stesso.   
Si diede del malato per l’erezione in un momento simile, per un motivo simile, ma non ci poté fare molto. Una volta che veniva, veniva. E non chiedeva certo il permesso.  
“Sapevo di avere qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non immaginavo fino a questo livello!”  
Pensò. Per sua fortuna il rapitore si decise a parlare e a dire qualcosa di utile, così Antonio si fermò ed in breve tornarono attivi nelle indagini, dove faticò a tenere a bada il suo compagno e ad impedirgli di finire male.   
Perché Antonio non poteva, non prima di lui.   
  
  
Riabbracciare suo figlio fu come ritrovare il suo posto legittimo nell’universo, più vicino al paradiso che all’inferno, dove si era sentito per tutto il tempo dell’indagine.  
Si era sentito impazzire, fino a che non aveva messo fine a tutto.   
Riunita la famiglia, si lasciò investire da tutto il sollievo possibile e questo gli tagliò la tensione che gli aveva permesso di stare in piedi fino a quel momento.   
Si trascinò faticosamente fino nell’ufficio di Hank che stava completando un po’ di lavoro d’ufficio per il caso chiuso.   
Hank lo guardò stupito.   
\- Ehi, che ci fai ancora qui? - Antonio fece un mezzo sorriso dei suoi, mentre nella mente, dissipata la nebbia, si rendeva lentamente conto di tutto quello che era successo.  
\- Adesso vado a casa, volevo solo dirti grazie. - Hank si irrigidì, non glielo aveva mai detto.   
\- Ok. Dovere. Siamo una famiglia. - Aveva esordito così quando era arrivata la notizia del rapimento di suo figlio. Per lui era normale fare di tutto ed oltre per aiutarsi.   
Antonio scosse il capo e chiuse la porta avvicinandosi alla scrivania dietro cui lui stava seduto. Si appoggiò con le mani e sospirò sentendo ogni muscolo cedere, ogni forza residua mancare. Un momento.   
Chiuse gli occhi e si sedette nella sedia. Hank rimase fermo senza quasi respirare, non disse una parola. Era evidentemente provato, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, corpo e mente avevano ceduto.   
Ci mise qualche istante, si strofinò il viso, raccolse le idee con fatica, poi riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò appoggiando i gomiti alla scrivania dove Hank rimaneva immobile ed in silenzio.   
\- E’ diverso. Io sono andato oltre, ho fatto qualcosa di cui ti ho sempre accusato. Non ho mai capito come potessi andare oltre, ma oggi mi ha fatto comodo e l’ho fatto anche io. Ed ho capito perché sei così. Cioè perché arrivi a quei livelli. Io mi sento un verme per averlo fatto oggi e penso che il pensiero mi tormenterà a lungo, però tu lo fai sempre. Posso… posso capire che in qualche modo ci siano delle ragioni, anche se i mezzi sono sbagliati. Io ti ho sempre messo in croce per questo. Però la verità è che ci sono delle volte in cui… - Antonio non trovò le parole, scosse il capo e guardò in giro alla ricerca di quelle parole. Poi sospirò e si strinse nelle spalle. - Ci sono delle volte in cui bisogna trovare il coraggio di superare i limiti. Tu quel coraggio ce l’hai, a me manca. Oggi l’ho avuto grazie a mio figlio e capisco che a volte sia necessario. Non giusto. Ma necessario. Credo che sarei ipocrita ad andarmene senza dirti nulla, dopo i nostri precedenti. - Antonio cominciava davvero a capire Hank.  
A capire che c’erano delle motivazioni dietro i gesti irresponsabili che faceva, per quanto discutibili fossero.   
E se c’erano motivazioni per quello, forse c’erano anche per i soldi che prendeva dai criminali di zona. Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa di preciso potesse giustificare quegli affari che faceva, ma se c’era un perché dietro alla sua violenza gratuita, sicuramente doveva esserci anche per il resto.   
Antonio, nella stanchezza infinita di quel momento, non riusciva a filtrare le cose da dire da quelle da non dire. In casi normali si sarebbe tenuto per sé il ragionamento comprensivo, ma lì non aveva il controllò di sé ed aveva agito d’istinto.   
Hank, stupito, sorrise brevemente.   
\- Sono contento di sentirtelo dire. - Poi si alzò e si sedette sulla scrivania, dalla stessa parte di Antonio che si appoggiò allo schienale, lo guardò dall’alto, ma da più vicino. Le braccia conserte e l’aria seria, intensa, penetrante.  
\- Ma voglio continuare ad essere io quello che si sporca le mani se necessario. Voglio che tu rimanga come sei sempre stato. Questa è la prima e l’ultima volta che succede che diventi me. - Antonio si aggrottò senza capire.   
\- Pensavo volessi rendermi come te… tu credi in quello che fai, vuoi una squadra a tua immagine e somiglianza! - Hank scosse il capo e si protese un po’ verso di lui.   
\- No, io so che è necessario, ma non va bene. Non voglio che diventiate come me ed Alvin. Voglio che gli altri siano come te. Tu devi guidarli. - Antonio aprì le mani stanco, smarrito.   
\- Perché mi hai voluto con te? Seriamente. A parte che ti piaccio e bla bla… - Hank sorrise divertito dei suoi modi schietti e diretti. Si strinse nelle spalle, si separò dalla scrivania, rimase in piedi accanto a lui che lo guardava dal basso della sedia, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e strinse la presa. Un brivido li percorse lungo tutta la schiena.  
\- Perché sei chi avrei sempre voluto essere e che non sono riuscito a diventare. Voglio che tu rimanga così. - Antonio, shoccato da quell’ammissione, provò una fortissima ondata di orgoglio verso di sé, per essere così come lui voleva.   
“Che sciocchezze. Cosa mi importa se sono come voleva essere lui?”   
Hank poi gli augurò la buonanotte e tornò alla scrivania, alle sua carte. Antonio rimase un istante inebetito a guardarlo, poi sospirò ed annuì ricambiando la buonanotte, senza dire nulla, senza avere la minima idea di che cosa andasse detto a quel punto.  
Perfino un ‘grazie’ gli parve sentimentale, in quel momento.   
Per cui semplicemente se ne andò.   
Hank era Hank, né giusto né sbagliato. 


End file.
